


Been Talkin' About the Way Things Change

by flyy0ufools



Series: Season 12 Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Season/Series 12, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyy0ufools/pseuds/flyy0ufools
Summary: Jared comes home very late—and very drunk—after a long night at his bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my other J2 WIP and this has been kicking around in my head since this weekend. Nothing too exciting but I hope you like it all the same.
> 
> Title from the song Rivers and Roads by The Head and the Heart.

“ _God fucking dammit!_ ” Jensen growled as his call rolled through to voicemail. Again. He was pacing his kitchen, wide awake and lights on even though it was…. _Fucking 4:47 in the goddamn morning_ , he thought. He briefly contemplated calling again—even though he knew Jared wouldn’t answer—when a loud and incessant pounding rattled his front door. He made it out of the kitchen and through the living room in under five seconds, flinging the door open almost violently.

“Jen,” Jared greeted him, and Jensen could immediately tell that he was wasted: the way he was slouched against the door frame, his head hanging down just enough so that his hair fell into his face; how, despite being held up the by entire the freaking house, he was still swaying from side to side; that he had to knock on the door because he probably couldn’t get his key in the lock ( _He better not have fucking lost his keys, last time one of them did that it was a massive pain in the ass_ ); and, oh yeah, he smelled like he’d poured out every single bottle of alcohol in the bar’s stock room and then bathed in it.

“What the hell, Jay?” Jensen grabbed Jared by the shirt and tugged him inside, shutting the door behind him and flicking off the porch light. “I’ve been calling you for hours! Tell me you didn’t lose your phone.” _Or the house keys, please not the house keys._

“Oh?” Jared patted his pockets then pulled his phone out of his jeans and stared at the screen. “I, um, left it on silent. Oops,” he giggled. Some of Jensen’s anger faded. Even when Jared was being a terminally frustrating drunk man-child, he was still kind of cute, and Jared’s cuteness always knocked Jensen off his stride. Jensen sighed.

“Are you gonna need to puke soon? Because it smells like—“ Jensen paused to sniff at Jared’s neck then pulled back quickly, “Fuck, you smell like you’re sweating vodka.”

“Ooh, really?” Jared asked in wonderment before lifting his arm and smelling his pit. He dropped it back down and grimaced. “Yuck. Uh, no puking, but a shower might be good.” Jensen was always amazed at Jared’s ability to remain verbally coherent while drunk, right up to the moment of passing out. Jared made a move towards their bedroom but Jensen stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“You know it’s almost five a.m., right?” Jensen asked seriously.

“Huh. No kidding?”

“Jay, I thought you were gonna be home hours ago.”

“Sorry, babe, got a little caught up at the bar.”

“Um, yeah. I know. There are pictures all over Twitter of you and a bunch of fans.”

“Well, at least you knew I wasn’t knocked unconscious in a back alleyway or something.” Jared was going for humor but it fell flat.

“Jay…” Jensen warned. Jared’s smirk slid off his face and his shoulders slumped.

“I have another kid, Jen.” Jensen sighed and rubbed his face. He’d assumed that the new baby was the reason for Jared’s escapades this weekend, but he’d wanted to make sure first.

“Jare, we already have five kids. One more added into the mix…I mean, it’s not gonna tip the scales in some crazy direction.”

“That’s not it, that’s not what’s wrong,” Jared insisted.

“Yeah, Jay. I know.” And Jensen did know, because he’d felt similar emotions when Danneel had told him that she was pregnant with twins. It had followed this pattern: _What? Wait, are you serious? Fuck. You’ve got to be joking. Oh my god, no, you really aren’t kidding. Fuck again_. Because when you’re expecting to have just two kids with your fake wife and suddenly you get a third, well…it kind of throws a guy for a loop. And what was he—what were _they_ —supposed to do? Say no? Not love them as much as their other kids because that wasn’t the plan? No, of course not. You accept it, carve out space in your life, and love them as much as humanly possible, and then some.

But that didn’t erase those feelings of disappointment. Because another kid meant another year of bearding, another year of unwanted family questions at fan conventions, another year of PR social media bullshitting, and _yet another_ year of hiding.

So, yeah. Jensen knew.

“I’m just, I’m so mad about the whole situation. But as long as she wasn’t born yet, I could pretend it wasn’t real. But she’s here now and she’s beautiful and I feel so guilty because I didn’t choose her, because _we_ didn’t choose her.” Jensen led Jared to the couch and sat him down, bending over to tug off his shoes.

“That doesn’t matter, Jay. You love her, _we love her_ , and it doesn’t matter how we felt about the situation before she was born, because she’s here now and it’s not like we’re gonna leave her on the steps of a fire station.”

“It would just…” Jared paused, leaning back against Jensen. When Jared didn’t continue, Jensen shook him lightly.

“Jay?” He was met by the soft sounds of snuffling and snoring. “Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Jensen muttered. He leaned close to Jared’s ear before saying sharply, “Jared! Wake up!” Jared jumped and accidentally elbowed Jensen in the gut.

“Shit, sorry!”

“Just get up,” Jensen grumbled, out of breath and rubbing his stomach. “I love you, but I’m not letting you sleep in our bed smelling like a cheap distillery.”

“Hey! At least half the stuff I drank was top shelf.”

“Just get in the shower, Jared!”

“Fine, fine, I’m going,” Jared said, lifting his hands placatingly before heaving himself up from the couch. He turned around and snagged Jensen’s wrist, jerking him up as well. “But you know, I’m a little unsteady on my feet right now,” he said, batting his eyes like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. A very sexy, very sinful wolf. “So you might need to come with—”

Jensen was halfway to their bedroom, shirt thrown off and pants sliding down his hips, before Jared had even finished talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to Jared and Jensen on the birth of their new baby girl <3


End file.
